Pibgo
Pibgo is the Light other life of Piglet. He was created by Piglet after he killed his family (except Porco) by accident. After Piglet left Gindy, Pibgo was left with Porco where he was tortured and treated badly by him because he was created from Piglet. Now he's with the Red Tails and living as Kyoya's little 'brother'. History Pibgo's past isn't a happy one, he was treated badly not just by Porco but all the people in the town of Gindy. He began to speak in Third-Person because people would always ignore and not notice him so he spoke in Third-Person to make people to be able to ‘see’ and ‘hear’ him though he was still treated badly by Porco. He was often locked in a small cupboard under the staircase. Porco would use his powers to chain Pibgo by the ankle to the wall of the room so he couldn’t leave. Pibgo would very often cry himself to sleep. Pibgo would do most of the cleaning and cooking work around the house while Porco would go out to school and other places. Pibgo wasn’t aloud out of the house much, only when Porco would allow him (which wasn’t very often) or when he went to get food supplies. The village people would avoid and ignore him because they knew who he was created from. On certain dates of the year Porco would act more coldly and rudely to Pibgo, with more violence and harm to Pibgo. An example of one of these days in on the 28th of October, which was Piglet and Porco’s birthday, Pibgo heard that it was Porco’s ‘special day’ and decided to try and make it better for him. So on the morning of the day, Pibgo decided to cook breakfast for him but it ended badly as Porco became mad, pushing Pibgo over and Pibgo burning his left hand on the stove. Porco ordered Pibgo to clean up the mess and go to his room which Pibgo did, even with his badly burnt hand. Porco burned Pibgo’s gift in the fireplace with Pibgo watching; this made Pibgo again become confused about Porco. It was revealed that Pibgo ‘attached’ to Rolika, like other lives do, because Rolika treated him nicely, but he was betrayed when Rolika showed his true side, torturing Pibgo more than Porco did. After Rolika took a 'liking' to Pibgo, Porco began to take care of Pibgo and treat him better than he did before. Though Pibgo was still scared of Porco and actually forgot that Porco began to treat him nicely from the trauma he got from Rolika. Plot When the others came to Gindy with Piglet, he met them when they were arguing with Porco. He used his powers to stop the argument. In the end, he helped them escape from the town and its people. Pibgo soon became attached to Kyoya and followed him around. Pibgo still had nightmares of his time with Porco which caused Kyoya to go into his mind to see what they were leading to him being angry at how Pibgo was treated. Abilities Aura Reading: Due to the traumatic betrayals in his past, Pibgo developed the ability to read people's true auras with ease. He can even break down to people's true aura as seen with Korosensei as he was able to find out he was the former 'God of Death'. Relatives *Porkchop ('older brother') *Kyoya (adopted older brother) Trivia *Pibgo speaks in Third-Person *Even though he speaks Third-person, in most future he is shown NOT to speak Third-person anymore showing that he'll most likely grow out of it *He has a habit of looking at a full moon and not going to sleep while looking at it **He heals faster and more effectively under the Moon's gaze where his brother heals better without the Moon Category:Characters Category:Male Category:White Witch Category:Sorcerer Category:Other Life Category:Red Tails Category:Major Characters Category:Alive Category:Gang member